Best Gundam Fanfic EVAR!
by Mr. Vinister
Summary: WHAT IF CHAR SURVIVED! Warning: Reading this fanfic may result in serious damage to one's sanity. Read on at your own risk. Rated T for grammatical horrors children should not be exposed to.


_Author's Notes: What follows below is an actual fanfic submitted to me a few months ago by a former acquaintance for beta reviewing. The author in question wanted me to post this online under my own account. I initially declined, for reasons that shall soon be made clear. However, upon further consideration I've decided to give this author what he truly wants most… the opportunity to let the whole world know how talented he really is. Just know that **I **didn't spawn this abomination.  
_

_None of the following has been edited in any way. This is the actual 'fanfic,' as submitted to me._

_ ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
_

**What if Char Aznable Survived?**

**By: Kory Templet**

In the Universal century year 0093, Char Aznable thought to be dead once again after the Gryps conflict is now the leader of the reformed Neo Zeon and has started a war with Earth. Char's plan was to bombard Earth with asteroids in order to render Earth uninhabitable so that Earth can finally rest until mandkind can live without polluting it. The Earth was too weak to have a face off with Char so they sent the Londo Bell taskforce to stop him.

Char was very close to pushing the Earth into a nuclear winter, but he was too arrogant and gave the Earth information to make advanced mobile suits for Newtype use, which lead to the RX-93 or Nu Gundam being made and Amuro Ray was the pilot that used it to defeat Char in his Sazabi along with pushing the half of Axis after an explosion cutting it in half away from Earth. The price was grim to save the Earth, in their fight, Char was reduced to an escape pod crammed into Axis and when Amuro's efforts paid off he and Char were killed in an explosion caused by the over worked Nu Gundam,Or so we thought...Seconds before the explosion, a Neo Zeon pushed Amuro away from the asteroid killing him instead of what could have been Char. Char's escape pod seperated from Axis and the drifted for quite a while. 3 days later a colony worker found a red escape pod stuck in debre. "There is someone in that thing and he's still breathing!" said the worker, quickly a team brought the pod! into the colony and opened it up to find Char Aznable brused and starved. Char quickly revived and escaped after injuring the workers who recovered him and then was going to turn him to Earth federation officers and ran until he found somewhere to steal some food and find a disguise until he could hijack a mobile suit and return to base. Dressed in a Federation officer's uniform, he quickly accepted a search and recover mission, once in space he killed the 4 Federation officers and escaped to base holding a white flag. In disbelieve, the entire ship was over joyed to have their leader back, and so the Neo Zeon started plotting hours later. Having thought the war was over, the Federation retreated back to the colonies, Char order that all remaining forces latch on to Axis and push the asteroid in to Earth's atmosphre finishing the operation. The plan worked flawlessly, all forces pushed the asteroid to Earth then retreated back to base and Neo Zeon went back to the colonies! victorious.

Europe is where Axis landed leaving nothing left of that part of the planet, Char issued a decleration to Earth that they couldnt refuse or he would finish off the Federation. The Earth would disbane any taskforces they have and give up all control to Neo Zeon. In exchange, Char would begin the "Restoradome" project which is a giant colony that would hold all the population of Earth that survived plus more around Earth. While people live in space away from the surface of Earth, workers would begin reaping the harmful activities that Earthnoids did that polluted and hurt Earth, also recovering nature and reproducing life. Meanwhile in space the second act of the "Zeon empire" is to make the half of Axis still in space into a giant colony-like observation station/space protection base. UC March 23 UC 0098 project Europe was completed and the Axis base was also completed 2 months later. The people of Earth2, the name given to the spher-shaped colony around Earth liked the ar! rangment more than they thought they would, the Earth was restoring itself back to a more healthier planet and people thought it was a great view from Earth2. Peace was the only thing the Earth spher knew and the planet was doing great, Char began letting people go to Earth for visites for a fee that generated even more funds for the government. Peace of Earth was great until UC 0123, mobile suits werent made as many as in older times and a Gundam was something that is nothing but a ghostly thought. A new wave of rebels much like Zeon of the past came to take the colonies of the newly constructed Frontier Side for themselves, they called themselves the Crossbone Vanguard. It was lead by Meitzer Ronah, and his son in law Carozzo AkA Iron Mask, his mask hides the shame and humiliation of his past that made him become a very powerful and advanced cyber-Newtype. Zeon had been working on the Frontier side since UC 0111 and wasnt willing to give up any of the colonies without a f! ight. Secretly on a mobile suit development lab assumbled a Gundam that was later called the Gundam F91. Soon a young boy that was inlisted into the military Seabook Arno was discovered to be a newtype after piloting the F91 with great ease, whome also went on to defeating the Rafflesia and killing Iron Mask.

Char and Zeon was doing an outstanding job of pushing back the Crossbone Vanguard, it was the new mobile suit piloted by Char that ended the War. The Nightingale sent a devistating blast to the last colony that the Rebel Crossbone Vanguard remaining forces had.Char had finally meet his end, all the wear done to the Nightingale was too much for Char to survive, but his intentions were to make mandkind live in space and let Earth rest, it was done. UC 0125 Char Aznable of Zeon, the Red Comet that was fear by many was killed to bring peace to the Earth Spher. Throught the Colonies, everyone said a final thanks to Char, he forced the Earth into bending to his demands, but it only made things better. Char's orginal body was destroyed in battle, but he had his memory recorded until the second he died by brain implants, a cloned brain was at the Axis base waiting to be activated in a cloned body. Char commanded that he not be activated unless he was needed for another war, othe! rwise in 100 years he will want to be activated. Char left Warren Vic to lead the people of Earth. The End…?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_If you've actually managed to slog through all that tripe, I'm sure you now have one very pressing question for me now. Why?_

_Why? To paraphrase Tycho: I hate fans of Char Aznable. I hate to think they might be happy, happier than I am. So I go online. And I post really, **really **bad Char fanfiction. Every awful paragraph is sweet to me, like a juicy orange._


End file.
